Spongebob at Wy'South
by Kattan Fan
Summary: PG for almost mauhs (kisses)! Spongebob and his gang go to school at Wy'South MS where they find love, friends, and people they can match wits with. Spongebob discovers that he really likes pies... R&R! PIE RECIPES FOR ALL YOU PIE LOVERS OUT THERE!!
1. Where You Figure Out The Pairings

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Spongebob!! But wouldn't it be cool if I did? Yeah, but I don't so I just want you all to know that!! SPONGEBOB IS NOT MINE!!  
  
Ahh.The good school of Wy'South. A happy school. The 6th graders got along with the 7th graders. The 7th graders got along with the 8th graders and the 8th grades got along with the 6th graders. So, basically everyone got along.  
  
One fine morning in P1, Mrs. Stork was calling attendance when.  
  
"I'm ready!" announced Spongebob Squarepants. "I'm ready! I'm ready! I'm ready!" He chanted as he walked to his desk. And after him followed Patrick, Sandy, and Squidward.  
  
"Ah. you must be the new kids," said Mrs. Stork, a stout lady who looked in her late forties or early fifties. A pair of glasses sat atop her nose and silvery hair was on her head.  
  
"Yep! Spongebob Squarepants at your service!"  
  
"Well, take a seat. It's math time and you're late."  
  
So Spongebob and his friends found seats around the room. Spongebob took a seat in between Josh and Keenan, the two goofs of the class. Patrick decided to sit next to Max, someone who he could match brains with for each had few. Sandy positioned herself between Laila and Tyler, the sporty yet brainy classmates. And Squidward sat down next to Alex, the boring and drab boy.  
  
"Okay, now open your math books to investigation-Girls! Would you please pay attention?" Mrs. Stork snapped at a group of girls sitting at the back table. They all snapped to attention when she addressed them but as soon as Mrs. Stork turned her back, they were gossiping once again.  
  
"Did you see the new kid?" said one girl named Lynn. "He is so hot!"  
  
"Yeah!" exclaimed Makenzie. "He's so tan and hansom and."  
  
"His pants are so stylish!" giggled Azra.  
  
"And his head is so pointed," sighed Karla.  
  
The group of girls all turned towards Karla and gave her a confused look. She just blinked oddly at them.  
  
"What?" she said. "Aren't we talking about Patrick?" They all burst out laughing hysterically. Karla slapped her hands over her face and blushed scarlet.  
  
"How could you think we were talking about Patrick? Azra asked, doubling over with laughter.  
  
"He's so blubbery and. and." hooted Makenzie.  
  
"And gross!" added Lynn.  
  
"Yeah! Blubbery and gross!" giggled Azra.  
  
"Shutup!" cried Karla, trying desperately hard not to laugh at herself. They all giggled uncontrollably till Makenzie fell out of her chair.  
  
"That's enough!" yelled Mrs. Stork, outraged. "Makenzie! Outside! NOW!"  
  
The whole class became deathly silent and watched as Makenzie walked to the door. It seemed like the exact moment for funeral march but the class, sadly, didn't have an organ.  
  
Spongebob watched intently as Makenzie left. His eyes did the awooga thing and then he turned to Josh.  
  
"That Makenzie is really something isn't she?" he sighed, his eyes all googley. "Sure like to go with her, huh."  
  
"Nah, I'm not into girls yet." Josh told him, and then went back to his work.  
  
Spongebob shrugged and turned his chair towards Keenan, who was making faces at Mrs, Storks back.  
  
"That Makenzie is really something isn't she?" he repeated to Keenan. "Sure like to go with her huh."  
  
"Yeah, Makenzie may be fine, but not as fine as Summer," Keenan smiled manically.  
  
"Who's Summer?" Spongebob questioned.  
  
"You don't know Summer? YOU DON'T KNOW SUMMER!" Keenan's eyes bulged as he said this. And with that he pulled a Diva Star out of his backpack.  
  
"This," he said with a flourish. "Is Summer."  
  
He revealed a doll with huge green eyes that had turquoise painted across the lids. She had a pale complection and mauve lips. She had raw sienna colored hair flowing down her back and a little yellow dress on. And her feet were adorned with humongous green clogs. Spongebob stared at the doll.  
  
"And these are her friends, Tia Alexa, and Nikki," he explained, pulling three more Diva Stars out of his pack.  
  
"Hey, do you know anyway to get me sent outside? You know, to get some Makenzie time?" Spongebob said, raising his eyebrows.  
  
"Of course! All you have to do is tell the teacher to smell your finger," Keenan instructed. "It's a cinch. Here, let me demonstrate."  
  
Keenan rolled up his sleeves and cleared his throat.  
  
"Smell my finger!" And he stuck his finger up in Mrs. Storks face.  
  
"Keenan," she said threateningly. "Do you want to join Makenzie outside?"  
  
"No-"  
  
"Then quit messin' around."  
  
Spongebob looked at Keenan, and Keenan smiled and nodded. So Spongebob rolled up his sleeves and cleared his throat loudly.  
  
"Mrs. Stork?" he called.  
  
"Yes Spongebob?" she answered, walking towards him.  
  
"Smell. my. finger."  
  
"Spongebob! Weren't you listening when I told off Keenan? Well same goes for you!" she said. "Now, did you really have something to say?"  
  
"Yes." said Spongebob slowly. "Smell my finger! Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha! Smell my finger! Smell my finger! Smell my finger!"  
  
"THAT IS ENOUGH!" screamed Mrs. Stork. "YOU! OUTSIDE! NOW!"  
  
Spongebob smiled and got up out of his seat. He followed Mrs. Stork's finger point to the door. Before he left, he turned his to look at Keenan and winked. Keenan winked right back at him. And Spongebob walked out the door.  
  
"Okay, how do you find circumference?" quizzed Mrs. Stork. "Anybody?"  
Max and Patrick were having a conversation about birds while Mrs. Stark was asking this.  
  
"Nuh uh!" Max exclaimed.  
  
"Yuh huh! I honestly truly almost got eaten by a gull," explained Patrick.  
  
"Wow! All that's ever happened to me was I got pooped on," Max marveled.  
  
"Ah don't worry buddy! I'm sure you'll almost get eaten someday."  
  
"You really think so?"  
  
"I'm sure of-"  
  
"Patrick Star!" shouted Mrs. Stork. "What's the answer?"  
  
"Duh." replied Patrick.  
  
"Well."  
  
"The answer?" Patrick asked, scratching his head.  
  
"Yes Patrick, to the question," Mrs. Stork said, irritated.  
  
"Uh. Ox?" he guessed, as Max started snickering at him.  
  
"Okay Max," she said, turning to face Max. "What's the answer?"  
  
Max's face went strait with worry.  
  
"Wh-what was the question?" he stuttered.  
  
"How do you find circumference?"  
  
"Uh. area times perimeter?" he estimated.  
  
The class burst out laughing when he said this because they all knew that circumference was the same as perimeter, only circumference referred to a circle while perimeter is for other shapes.  
  
"You're both wrong, now listen. I won't make a fool of you again unless you give me reason to," Mrs. Stork instructed. Then she went on with the lesson.  
  
"Oh oh! Mrs. Stork! I know the answer!" Laila called anxiously as she waved her hand furiously in the air.  
  
"Finally, someone I can rely on to get a correct answer out of," Mrs. Stork said under her breath. "Yes Laila?"  
  
"Oh oh! The answer is you must multiply the diameter, which is twice the radius, by (, known as pi. ( is 3.14. That is how you get the circumference," Laila stated. "Which is the same as the perimeter," she added, directing this at Max, who wasn't even paying attention as he stuck and eraser on the end of a bent paperclip and then took it off again with his teeth.  
  
"Very well Laila!" Mrs. Stork commented.  
  
Meanwhile, Tyler and Sandy were getting to know each other.  
  
"Hi, I'm Tyler, but you can call me Ty," Ty instructed.  
  
"Oh, well I'm Sandy Cheeks!" Sandy answered.  
  
"Man," Ty sighed. "I can't believe how awful the Ducks played last night! It was unbelievable! I swear I've never seen them play this bad!"  
  
"Yeah? Well it's understandable," said Sandy. "They were playing against the Longhorns."  
  
"Are you saying the Longhorns are better than the Ducks?" Ty growled.  
  
"Well, I'm not trying to rub it in or anything but." Sandy smiled. "Yes. The Longhorns are better than the Ducks."  
  
"You take that back," Ty snarled.  
  
"No, because then I'd be lying," Sandy stated.  
  
"But your already lying!" Ty demanded. "Because the Ducks are better than the Longhorns!"  
  
"Longhorns," declared Sandy.  
  
"Ducks," confirmed Ty.  
  
"Longhorns."  
  
"Ducks."  
  
"Longhorns!"  
  
"Ducks!"  
  
"LONGHORNS!"  
  
"DUCKS!"  
  
"The Texas Longhorns are better!"  
  
"No, the Oregon Ducks are!"  
  
"Nuh uh! Longhorns are!"  
  
"See that's where your wrong! The Ducks are!"  
  
"Nuh uh!"  
  
"Yes huh!"  
  
"Nuh uh!"  
  
"Yes huh!"  
  
"NUH UH!"  
  
"YES HUH!"  
  
"You two! Stop your arguing this instant!" Mrs. Stork screamed.  
  
"Yes Mrs. Stork!" Ty and Sandy snapped to attention. They knew only too well of Mrs. Stork's angry outbursts.  
  
Now, over in the dull corner of the room, Alex and Squidward were becoming erm. acquainted.  
  
"So." said Squidward. "I'm Squidward."  
  
"Oh," Said Alex.  
  
"Did you watch the news last night?" asked Squidward in a droning voice.  
  
"Yeah," said Alex blandly. "There's going to be a sauerkraut sale next week."  
  
"Yeah. Ben Stine's going to be there. Selling clear eyes," Squidward said.  
  
"Ben Stine's my idol," said Alex.  
  
"Mine too," said Squidward.  
  
"I'm going to replace him as the clear eyes guy when I grow up," said Alex.  
  
"You'd be good at that job," said Squidward.  
  
"You think so?" asked Alex.  
  
"Yeah," said Squidward.  
  
"Oh."  
  
. 


	2. Where You Find Out What Happens Between ...

Spongebob stepped out onto the ramp. He looked around. There was a classroom, a student walking towards the hall doors holding a toilet seat with the letters FOLLER stuck on with sticky letters, and Makenzie.  
  
Spongebob cleared his voice loudly. Makenzie turned around  
  
"Oh, hi!" Makenzie replied. "You're Spongebob, right?"  
  
"Yep-" Spongebob said squeakily, "I mean, yeah. You're Makenzie, aren't you?" he said in a smooth voice.  
  
"Yeah!" Makenzie exclaimed. "How did you know?"  
  
"How did I not?" Spongebob replied. He was going for the mysterious thing.  
  
Makenzie giggled. "You're funny, Spongebob!"  
  
"I am?" Spongebob's voice got high and squeaky again.  
  
"Yeah," Makenzie smiled. "That was the funniest voice I've ever heard!"  
  
"It was?" he squeaked.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Spongebob's insides went all warm and bubbly. She thought he was funny. The girl of his dreams actually thought he was funny! What a compliment! But wait, Spongebob thought. What if she was expecting him to compliment her? What could he say? Wait, he'd seen Bob Toughenburg say this in a movie before. 'You're eyes are like sapphires, sparkling in the moonlight.'  
  
Spongebob looked at Makenzie. Her eyes were green. And there was no moonlight. He looked up at the sky and saw clouds, clouds, clouds. Green eyes and clouds, eh? He'd just have to improvise.  
  
"So, Spongebob," Makenzie asked, " You know what I did to get sent out here. What'd you do?"  
  
"You're eyes are like grass when there're clouds in the sky," he blurted.  
  
"What?" Makenzie was taken aback by this comment.  
  
"Um, I mean." Spongebob didn't know what to say. What did Toughenburg say? You're hair is as soft as the moonlight and golden like the rays of the sun. If only Makenzie was a blonde! "You're hair is soft. Like a butt." Spongebob mentally kicked himself. Baby's butt!  
  
Makenzie stared at him awkwardly.  
  
"And um. It's brown like dirt. Cause grass needs dirt to grow in. And your eyes are. grassy." Spongebob trailed off. So much for smooth talking mysterious cowboy. He was making a total fool of himself!  
  
"Um. thanks," Makenzie replied.  
  
"I'm sorry Makenzie," Spongebob sighed. "I didn't mean to say it like that. It's just that in the movie Bob Toughenburg told Miss Cassidy that her eyes were like sapphires that sparkled in the moonlight."  
  
Makenzie smiled.  
  
"And your eyes aren't blue so I couldn't say that! And the moon isn't out either. I would've made a complete fool of myself!"  
  
Makenzie giggled.  
  
"Well, it looks like I did pretty good job of that without saying sapphires. And he also told her that her hair was as soft as the moonlight and as golden as the rays of the sun."  
  
Makenzie nodded. She could see where he was going with this.  
  
"And of course, the rays of the sun thing is what you say to blondes. And obviously your not a blonde. But I was going to say the moonlight thing only it occurred to me that Bob Toughenburg might've copyrighted his movie lines! And I didn't want to be in trouble with the law," he explained.  
  
"I for one am glad you made up your own lines, Spongebob," Makenzie stated. "They were much more er-"  
  
"Original?" Spongebob suggested.  
  
"Yeah," agreed Makenzie. "Original."  
  
"Thanks," said Spongebob. "What I meant is."  
  
"Yeah?" she encouraged.  
  
"Ithinkyou'rereallypretty," Spongebob said really fast.  
  
Makenzie looked at him, her grassy eyes soft. She wore a curious smile and her face.  
  
Spongebob, embarrassed, pretended to find something extremely interesting about his hands and kept his eyes down on them.  
  
"Spongebob?" Makenzie said softly.  
  
Spongebob became even more interested in his hands, but managed a strangled little "yeah?"  
  
"Spongebob, I," Makenzie said slowly, trying to find the right words, "I think you're cute."  
  
Spongebob's head snapped back up to look at her. "Really cute," she added hastily.  
  
Spongebob's heart was fluttering around in his chest. Not only did she think he was funny, she thought he was cute. Really cute.  
  
Their eyes met.  
  
Ah, this was paradise.  
  
Spongebob felt her hand creep slowly to his.  
  
No, not paradise. Bliss.  
  
Makenzie turned so her whole body was facing him.  
  
Angels had surely blessed him.  
  
They both leaned forward.  
  
He'd died and gone to heaven.  
  
Both of them closed their eyes and leaned even closer. Spongebob could feel his heart pounding in his chest. Makenzie leaned even closer, her lips ready to kiss. Spongebob did the same. They were just inches away. Centimeters away. Half a centimeter away. Their lips were just about to touch.  
  
The door opened. Makenzie quickly pulled away from their almost-kiss and dropped both of her hand casually in her lap. T.J poked his head out the door.  
  
"Uh, hey you two," T.J. greeted, "lovebirds." He winked at Spongebob. T.J. had witnessed their almost-kiss.  
  
Makenzie blushed furiously.  
  
"What're you doing out here?" he teased. "Smooching?"  
  
Makenzie blushed even more.  
  
"Ah Kenzi babe, I'm just playing with you," T.J. said, rumpling her hair. He put his fist out and turned to Spongebob. "Yo, what up my hommie?"  
  
"T.J.!" Mrs. Storks voice snapped from inside the room. "I told you to let them in, not start a conversation.  
  
"Oh yeah, my bad!" T.J. called into the classroom. "You guys can come in now."  
  
Makenzie went into the room first, her cheeks still red as a fire engine. T.J. winked at Spongebob as he made his way into the room. He was smiling the biggest smile you ever saw.  
  
He went and took his seat next to Keenan who saw his grin and gave him thumbs up and then pointed to the back of the room where Makenzie was sitting with her friends again.  
  
Spongebob turned to look at her. She was whispering something to her friends, but her eyes were on him. She noticed him looking at her and flashed him a smile.  
  
He smiled back at her. What a dazzling smile he thought. Why couldn't he have said something about her smile instead of all that rubbish about grassy eyes and clouds and dirt and butts?  
  
Mrs. Stork went on about whatever it was she was talking about. Spongebob didn't know. He didn't care. Why did he need to know about circles and pi and whatnot? All he needed to know was that Makenzie thought he was funny. She thought he was cute. Really cute. On second thought, he needed to know that stuff about Makenzie and he needed to know about pi. He liked pie. So he wanted to know all about it. Apple pie, chocolate crème pie, pizza pie, shepherds pie, pumpkin pie, blackberry pie, lemon meringue pie, butterscotch crème pie, butternut brownie pie, black bottom pie-  
  
"How'd it go?" Keenan's voice interrupted his thoughts about pie.  
  
"The pie?" Spongebob asked.  
  
"No with Makenzie," Keenan explained, though he seemed to understand why Spongebob would be asking about pie.  
  
"Oh," Spongebob said, getting all bubbly again. "I think it went very well."  
  
"Speaking of well," Keenan said, "I got a note here that Makenzie passed up."  
  
"Really?" Spongebob's insides froze. "What'd she say about me? Anything good? Bad? She thinks I'm a dumb starfish!"  
  
"I heard that," said Patrick's voice from an unknown location in the room.  
  
Spongebob ignored Patrick. "Oh I knew it! She thinks I'm some lunatic who tries to get girls with lines from movies! Oh misery! Oh misery and woe!"  
  
Keenan shock Spongebob hard. "Pull yourself together man!"  
  
Spongebob nodded.  
  
"The note isn't for me," Keenan explained. "It's for you!"  
  
"For me?" squeaked Spongebob.  
  
Keenan nodded and handed a pink piece of folded paper to Spongebob. Spongebob had a hard time opening it because it was folded so fancy-like. But he finally got it open and saw neat blue writing on it.  
  
Dear Spongebob,  
  
I meant what I said outside. I think you're really cute and funny. I really like you and would like to get to know you better. And about what we almost did out there. I wish T.J. didn't walk out at that time. But I'm still willing to finish what we started. Also, I was wondering if maybe you would like to go out with me? I know, it's kind of soon, but I really like you. You may not love me but I love you!  
  
Love,  
  
Makenzie  
  
Spongebob read the note over at least ten times. Then he clutched it to his chest and sighed. She loved him. She really loved him! This time he was certain. He'd died and gone to heaven. He went back to thinking about Makenzie and pies.  
  
Banana crème pies, cappuccino pies, chocolate crunch pie, chocolate kiss peanut butter pie, chocolate mocha pie, chocolate pecan delight pie, coconut crème pie, caramel pecan pie, chocolate chip cookie pie, peaches and cream pie, confetti pie, fluffy pineapple pie.  
  
The loudspeaker turned on. "May I have your attention please? May I have your attention please. The winners of the random drawing are now in." 


	3. Chocolate Chip Cookie Pie Where You'll F...

Spongebob loves pies. That seems to be all that he can think about during math. Other than Makenzie, of course. He likes all sorts of pies. Pies with fruits. Pies with nuts. Meat pies, crème pies, all sorts of pies. Here's the recipe for one of his favorite pies, Chocolate Chip Cookie Pie!  
  
centerbChocolate Chip Cookie Pie  
  
~~~~Ingredients:~~~~/b  
  
2 eggs  
  
½ cup all purpose flour  
  
½ cup white sugar  
  
½ paked brown sugar  
  
1 cup butter melted  
  
1 cup semisweet chocolate chips  
  
1 cup chopped pecans  
  
1 (9 inch) pie shell  
  
b~~~~Directions:~~~~/b  
  
Preheat oven to 325 degrees F (165 degrees C).  
  
In large mixing bowl, beat eggs until light and foamy. Add flour, sugar and brown sugar and beat until well blended. Blend in melted butter. Stir in chocolate chips and nuts. Pour into pie shell.  
  
Bake at 325 degrees F (165 degrees C) for 1 hour. Remove from oven. Serve warm with whipped topping or ice cream.  
  
8 servings 


End file.
